The Devil Behind The Scene
by MsDreamer93
Summary: AU. Someone dangerous is coming after Elena. The same person sealed Katherine in the tomb in 1864 without Stefan's and Damon's knowledge. That person will only allow Katherine to be free if they have Elena.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries. _**

**_A/N: I've found beta for this story. So, far she edited seven chapters. She's got busy, so I'm not sure if she'll continue to beta for me or not. I'll see. The plot remains the same. Only the scenes in the first two chapters are re-organised. I've deleted all the chapters but the first one (didn't want to completely delete the whole story) and put the new ones. Even if you read it before, I encourage you to read it again. As I don't want you to get six email at once that I updated the chapters to my story, today, I upload two chapters, tomorrow another two, and after tomorrow, I'll upload the rest chapters. _**

**_The last few scenes (from the scene on the football field) wasn't beta as I wrote them later._**

**_Thank you smallstripes for editing this chapter for me._**

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

1864 Mystic Falls

"I'm first again." Katherine laughed and turned to face Stefan as she waited for him to catch up.

She was very fast, he sometimes wondered where she got her energy from.

"I believe I deserve a prize." Katherine said.

Stefan looked at her and thought of how to ask her to the Founder's Day Ball. Not even a month had passed by, since Katherine arrived in town, and he had already fallen in love with her. He wanted to confess at the perfect moment, and he felt that the Founder's Day Ball could be the exact occasion he had been waiting for.

"How long will you let Miss Katherine wait for you to invite her for the Founder's Day Ball?"

Stefan recognized the familiar voice instantly and turned around to see his brother, Damon, standing behind him.

"Damon! It's great to see you, brother. Did they extend your leave?" He turned and hugged his brother, shy shades of light pink still on his cheeks.

"Yes, they did. I will be here for two weeks to take care of my little brother." Damon responded.

"I can perfectly take care of myself, but it's still great to have you here." Stefan smiled, though he was little annoyed that Damon treated him like a child.

"Well? When will you answer Damon's question?" Katherine asked, a coy smile played on her lips.

With the pressure of his brother on his back, Stefan found his courage and asked her. "Will you go with me to the Founder's Day Ball, Miss Katherine?"

"It would be my pleasure." She replied.

"Soon, I will hear the wedding bells." Damon joked.

"Please don't listen to my brother." Stefan hated when Damon teased him.

"Damon's just jealous that you have a girl to go with you to the Founder's Day Ball, while he doesn't."

"Miss Katherine, you're not the only girl in this town, and I guess I should go to find one who will be willing to go with me to the ball." Damon's smile remained on his lips.

After Damon had left, Stefan turned to Katherine, "I hope my brother didn't offend you in any way."

"Not at all." She said, her eyes shined with happiness and pride.

"You and I together dancing at the ball, it will be the most unforgettable night." Stefan smiled.

"I'm so glad that Pearl told me about this place, otherwise I wouldn't have met you." Katherine murmured.

He was also extremely happy that Katherine had come to Mystic Falls. In addition, he was proud that she had taken an interest in him and perhaps, saw something more in him than just 'the house's owner's son who kept her company and entertain her'.

Stefan knew that his father would definitely approve of his relationship with Katherine. As he had once said; _despite her tragedy, she knows how to behave like a true lady_. In addition to his father, he knew Damon, his brother was also happy for him. After all, it was he who encouraged him to make a move. Before Damon had left Mystic Falls to fight in the Civil War, he had warned him to be careful; Katherine could easily wrap him around her little finger.

Stefan felt that it was too late for this, he was already ready to do anything for Katherine. In his eyes, she was the most beautiful woman with the kindest heart. Of course, she had flaws as well, as does every human being. She could be selfish, impulsive and impatient too. Katherine definitely liked things to be done her way and Stefan could never refuse her. He loved her too much.

* * *

Present Day - Mystic Falls

Elena sat in the graveyard, writing in her notebook, when she heard a twig snap nearby. She looked up from her notebook and jumped when she saw Damon standing over her.

"What are you doing?" She asked, suspiciously.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I just saw you, and I wanted to ask if you're all right?" Truly, he felt sorry for her. Her expression as she wrote was so sad.

"Beside the fact that my parents died in the car accident, where I also supposed to die," Elena said.

"Why do you think you were supposed to die?"

Elena didn't respond right away.

Damon thought maybe she didn't want to talk about her problems with a stranger.

"I was in the car with my parents when the accident happened. I somehow survived, and they didn't. It's unfair."

Damon got the impression that Elena spoke more to herself than to him.

"I'm sorry," Elena stood up and hid her notebook in her bag, "I'd better go." She started to walk away.

"It's not unfair," Damon's words surprised Elena, "the fact that you didn't die doesn't mean it's unfair. It means that your life still holds purpose and whatever that purpose is, you should live your life to the fullest. I mean go out, meet new people, learn new things, just do what you want to do."

Elena smiled slightly. "Thank you, though I feel my life's purpose is missing now that my parents are dead."

"It's not missing, you just haven't figured it out yet, but you will, and I hope that it will bring you everything you want." Damon meant every single word he said.

At the beginning, he thought Elena was the same as Katherine, but during this conversation he realized he was wrong.

"Thank you..."

"Damon," he introduced himself.

"Elena, and I hope you also get everything that you want, Damon."

"Unfortunately, what I want is impossible for me to have, but thank you. Lastly, I need to make you forget about this meeting." Stefan didn't know Damon was in Mystic Falls yet, and he wanted to keep it that way. He loved surprising his little brother.

As he walked away, leaving Elena alone and bewildered in the graveyard, he wondered how long it would take for Stefan to notice the differences between the two girls; Elena's compassion set her apart from Katherine's selfishness. He decided he wouldn't talk to her again until after Stefan met her.

* * *

1864 Mystic Falls

"I could love you for eternity." Stefan kissed her passionately.

Katherine moved away from Stefan and looked into his eyes. "Do you mean it?"

"Of course, I do." Stefan was surprised by Katherine's question. He didn't see the world without her.

"Well then, I guess this is a perfect moment for me to reveal my secret. I'm a vampire."

Stefan was stunned. Katherine, a vampire? He had heard the rumours about vampires being responsible for the deaths that had occurred recently but he couldn't believe it.

"You're funny, Katherine." He took a step back.

Katherine ran towards the end of the room so fast that Stefan didn't even have time to blink.

"If that's not enough proof for you, then I'll show you my vampire." Katherine's eyes darkened and black veins moved beneath them, and when she opened her mouth, Stefan saw her teeth elongate and turn into fangs.

He took a few shaky steps back.

"Your face, you look like a demon." Stefan's eyes were locked on her, he was terrified but he couldn't look away.

"It's not nice to say things like that to a lady, Stefan." Katherine changed her face back to normal.

"All the attacks, was it you?" Stefan felt the door handle hit his back and instinctively grabbed it.

Katherine, who noticed it, quickly approached him and moved him to the other side of the room.

"How did you do that?" He asked, shocked.

"As a vampire, I have special abilities: speed, strength and more."

"Leave me alone! Get away from me!" Stefan tried to release himself from her grasp.

"Don't be afraid of me. I won't hurt you." She let go of Stefan.

"How can I not be afraid? You're a vampire! You killed all those people. You're a monster!"

Katherine's face fell. "A monster, huh? So, I guess you don't love me anymore."

Stefan looked at the floor, he didn't know what to say.

The corners of her lips curled up slightly, "I admit that I killed some of the inhabitants, but not all of them. There are more vampires besides me in Mystic Falls."

"More? Have you turned people into vampires?" Stefan asked. He was still frightened and he was glad that Katherine had decided not to keep the face of a demon while she talked to him. He only hoped that he wouldn't be killed in the meantime.

"I've turned some, yes, and Anna has turned some as well."

"Anna? You mean her and her mother?"

"Yes, Pearl and I have been friends for almost three centuries. We often travel together, sometimes we go our separate ways. I met her again few months ago and she encouraged me to come to this little town."

Stefan was shocked, three centuries? He knew that Katherine was telling the truth, there was no reason for her to lie. But people were getting killed and turned into vampires; it was just too much for him.

"How can you talk about killing innocent people and turning them into vampires without any remorse? And how can you walk during a day?" It just occurred to Stefan that the sun didn't have any effect on Katherine, lore has always stated that vampires could not walk in the sun.

"This pendant protects me from the sunlight. Emily made it for me, she's a witch." Katherine turned the pendant between her fingers.

Vampires, witches, and what else? Werewolves?

She could tell Stefan wasn't going to say anything, "I know that for you killing innocent people is something disgusting, but that's what we vampires do. We hunt and we kill, but it doesn't mean that we don't feel anything, otherwise I wouldn't fall in love with you."

Stefan looked at her surprised. He saw the sincerity in Katherine's eyes, but there were things that still bothered him. "But, these people..."

"I have killed many people, but it wasn't always the case. I used to feed on people and compel them to forget."

"Compel? Wait, have you been compelling me as well?" He just realized that maybe Katherine was compelling him to have control over him.

"No, I haven't. Well, maybe once, so I would win one of those games that we played together." Katherine smirked.

Somehow, he felt that she wasn't being serious.

"But don't you feel anything when you kill?"

"Of course I do, every vampire does, and if the remorse gets too big to carry, we can choose to switch off our humanity and feel nothing at all. I've met vampires with no humanity, but trust me, sooner or later, they switch it back on."

"Have you ever turned off your humanity?" Stefan looked curiously at Katherine. He couldn't imagine her emotionless.

"No, I haven't. There were times when I was close to doing it, but every time I did, I reminded myself of this one person, and everything just seemed better." A small smile appeared on her face. Stefan thought she looked so innocent at that moment, but he couldn't forget what she was.

"What are you going to do?" Katherine asked.

"I don't know." Stefan could run and shout to everyone that Katherine Pierce was a vampire, and that there were more vampires in Mystic Falls, however, something stopped him. There was a part of him that told him, Katherine wasn't evil.

He still loved her and wanted to be with her, but what was the point? She was a vampire, she would never age or die, while he was a human who was getting older and closer to death by the day.

He thought that he wouldn't mind becoming a vampire and spending eternity with Katherine, but would he be able to kill innocent people?

"I think it would be best if you left town with all the vampires as soon as possible." It would be hard for Stefan to let go of Katherine, but it would be for the best. So why did he feel like as he's making a mistake?

"Do you want me to leave?" Her gaze was penetrating.

"No, I mean, I love you, but you're a vampire and I'm a human."

"Then become a vampire and be with me."

"I cannot. I wouldn't be able to handle being a vampire and besides, I'm still afraid of you." How could he ever feel completely safe around a woman who had killed countless times?

"We both know that your love for me is greater than your fear, otherwise you would have shouted to the whole house about me the moment I told you. I believe you would handle being a vampire, and that doesn't make you a bad person. You'll still be the same person you are now. Your emotions will be heightened and sometimes you will not able to control them, but you'll learn how to take control."

"Can a vampire live without killing people?" There was hope in Stefan's voice.

"Unfortunately, I haven't heard about a vampire who hasn't killed at least once; blood-lust is a powerful thing. When you're around it, it's hard to resist it, but I can help you with that." Katherine grabbed Stefan's hand.

"I need to think it through. I promise, I won't tell anyone about you."

Katherine planted a small kiss on Stefan's lips and turned to leave.

"Who's this person who made you feel better?"

"Someone who was very special to me."

* * *

Present Day - Mystic Falls

Stefan charmed Elena immediately. He seemed to understand exactly what she was going through with the death of her parents, he too had suffered loss in his life. She felt happier when he was around, there was something about him that made her enjoy life. She liked him, there was no denying it, and she wanted her friends to like him too. Caroline Forbes took a shine to him right away, in fact she vied for his affection, however Bonnie Bennet didn't trust him one bit.

"We're going to have dinner tonight, just you, me… and Stefan." Elena smiled and grabbed a pot from the cupboard.

"Elena," Bonnie protested, "it's not that I don't like him, I just get a bad vibe, that's all. I don't trust him."

"He's not a bad guy, just give him a chance."

Bonnie sighed, there was no talking her out of this.

A few moments later, Stefan walked in. "Hi," He waved at Bonnie first, then smiled at Elena.

An awkward tension elevated throughout the night. Elena tried to prompt conversation between the two by bringing up Stefan's first day on the football team, it failed. She then brought up Bonnie's heritage and her connection to the Salem witches, that seemed to spark some conversation. Just as Elena was beginning to feel a connection between the two, the doorbell rang.

"I wonder who that could be." She got up and walked curiously towards the door.

"Surprise!" Caroline yelled as the door opened, "Bonnie said you guys were having dinner so we brought dessert!"

Damon stood behind her, "Hope you don't mind."

Caroline pushed her way in, a bright smile plastered on her face.

"May I come in?" Damon asked.

"Uh, ya-"

"No, don't invite him in. Damon can't stay."

Damon smiled devilishly at his brother.

"Just… come in." Elena stepped aside and let Damon walk in.

"You have a lovely home."

"Thanks…"

Throughout the incredibly awkward evening, it was clear Stefan wasn't happy to see his brother. When it came time to do the dishes, Elena quickly made for the kitchen, hoping to leave the rest to bond.

Damon followed her, bringing a glass along with him.

"One more." He handed her the glass and smiled.

"Oh, thanks." She reached for the glass but her fingers missed it and it fell, but it didn't hit the ground. "Nice save!" She remarked as Damon caught the glass.

Damon helped with the dishes and they talked for a while, somehow the topic fell on Katherine.

"She was a beauty in every man's eyes including mine, but she put her eyes on Stefan." He said.

"And you weren't happy, because it wasn't you that she liked, right?" Elena guessed.

"Wrong. I was happy for my brother. Katherine was a beautiful woman, actually a lot like you, but she was very selfish and unfortunately, she infected my brother with her selfishness." He had a bitter tone in his voice.

"I don't know what happened between you and Stefan, but what I know is that Stefan is not selfish. He cares about others, and he lost his girlfriend in the fire, and maybe you should be more understanding for your brother." Elena had defended Stefan.

"You're right, you don't know what happened between Stefan and I."

"Hey, need some help?" Bonnie walked into the kitchen, "It's not exactly my scene in there right now." She gestured towards the dining room where she left Caroline and Stefan to talk.

"Sure, why not." Damon tossed her a towel to dry before he left the room. As he entered the dining room, he noticed a topic being passed around that he didn't want revealed; his lust-filled relationship with Caroline.

"Caroline, why don't you go help Bonnie and Elena finish up in the kitchen."

"Does it look like I do dishes?"

"Go help them." He compelled her.

"I'm going to go help them in the kitchen!" Caroline stood up and quickly walked to the kitchen.

"Ta da!" Damon sat down across from his brother.

"You can't use people like that, they're not puppets."

"Sure they are! I can make them dance if I want to!"

"You've had your fun, now go."

"Sure, brother, but I've been invited in so I can come back whenever I want to and do whatever I want to little Elena, because that's what I do."

Stefan stewed on his words for a long time, pondering how he could protect Elena when he wasn't able. The solution was easy. A necklace, more specifically, a pendant stuffed with vervain.

* * *

The football match was coming up and the two teams and students who came to watch the match gathered on the field. Elena approached Stefan., "Hey, ready for your first match?"

"Yeah, I am. I just hope the team will be easy on me. I still don't think they fully accepted me."

"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure everyone in the team came through this little acceptance test. You'll be fine." Elena pat Stefan on his shoulder.

"Thanks." Stefan smiled and started to look around." Uhm, Where's Tyler? Is he running late?"

"I don't think Tyler'd run late, he's probably..."

"What did you say?"

Stefan and Elena turned and saw Chad from their high school team and another guy from the opposing team arguing.

"Are you deaf? I said the Timberwolves sucks."

Chad punched the another guy which caused him to falter back. He glared back at Chad and punched him back. Chad hit the ground. Other Timberwolves and members of the opposite team joined the fight as well.

Stefan rushed into it and tried to pull them away. One of the guys from the another team held a piece of glass in his hand and was about to cut Chad's arm, when Stefan caught him by his hand.

"Stefan!" Elena saw blood flowing out of Stefan's hand. He quickly hide his hand behind him and moved away from the other teammates. It seemed the fight between two teams calmed down.

Elena approached him, worried look on her face. "Show me your hand. I need to see how serious this wound is." Elena held out her hand to grab Stefan's.

He took step back. "It's nothing."

"Come on, show me." She took Stefan's hand and her eyes widened. "Impossible! There's no wound, but I was sure."

"See I'm not hurt."

"I saw blood on your hand."

"You probably just imagined it. Don't worry. Err, I'll see you later."

Elena didn't imagine the blood, she was sure of it.

* * *

Elena's thoughts were tangled in her mind. It passed four days since the match where Mr Tanner had been killed by the wild animal, and when she thought, no, she was certain she saw the blood on Stefan's hand that miraculously had vanished. After this incident more weird things around Stefan had happened.

Elena opened her diary and started to write her thoughts down about the strange events surrounded Stefan.

His face changed in unexplained way, and what Elena had noticed it had been happening every time she had bled. She had seen the video of him in 1950s when he had still looked like seventeen years old teenager and that disappearing wound...

However, people didn't just stopped ageing or healed in few seconds or their face changed on the sight of the blood unless they were... No, it couldn't be. It wasn't possible, but Elena couldn't just sit here and write in her notebook. She had to find out the truth no matter how crazy it was.

* * *

Elena knocked on Stefan's door, her heart beating fast. After few long seconds Stefan opened the door.

She took the deep breath, her muscles tensed. "What are you?"

"Elena." Stefan looked at her with the concern on his face.

"What are you!"

"You know what I am."

"Just tell me."

"I'm a vampire."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: If you haven't read my author's notes from the first chapter, please do so.**

**Thank you smallstripes for editing this chapter for me.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

1864 Mystic Falls

Damon looked at his brother and lost his mind.

"Tell me, you're not serious. Tell me that you don't want to become a vampire?"

"I know that it sounds insane, but I love Katherine, and I want to be with her forever. Besides, I can learn how to live without killing." Stefan tried to assure his brother that he would be all right.

"Learn to live without killing?" Damon chuckled. "You shouldn't do this. I saw the dead bodies attacked by vampires and trust me, it wasn't a pleasant sight."

"I know that there will be consequences, but I also know I can handle them." Stefan stopped for a moment, an idea formed in his head. "Become a vampire with me. Just think about the things we can do together, when we'll have all the time in the world." Stefan would be even happier, if Damon would decide to stay with him for eternity.

"Are you crazy? I won't become a vampire, and you surely won't, either."

"Where are you going?" Stefan asked when he saw Damon going towards the door.

"To talk with Katherine, and don't even try to stop me."

* * *

Present Day - Mystic Falls

Elena peeked over at Stefan beside her and watched him drive. She couldn't take her eyes off him. She had just found out that Stefan Salvatore, a new student in her school and her new friend, was a vampire.

Stefan pulled the car over and Elena got out, but there wasn't anything around.

"Why are we middle of nowhere?"

"This nowhere used to be my home."

Elena's eyes widened and she sighed. She had so many questions to ask.

"How long have you been a vampire, and how did you become one?"

"I was turned in 1864, I was seventeen years old, and it was Katherine who turned me."

"You've been a vampire for 145 years? Did you want to become a vampire?" Elena asked.

"Yes, I did. I won't deny it, when Katherine told me the truth about herself, I was terrified, just like you are."

"But you agreed to become a vampire, right?"

"Yes, I did. I loved Katherine too much to let her go. My only concern was that I would have to kill, but the thought that I wouldn't need to do it all the time calmed me down."

"Did you keep your promise to her? You didn't tell anyone about her being a vampire?"

Stefan picked up a random rock and sighed heavily. "No, I didn't. After, when I told her that I want her to turn me into a vampire she happily responded that she will turn me at the right time. I went to my brother and told him about this. It was the day before Damon's leave was over. I was very nervous back then, but I didn't run after Damon, I just waited. After few hours Damon came back and apologized to me and said that he was fine with me being a vampire."

Elena realized something, "Did Katherine compel him to be okay with it? I mean, it's so unusual for a person to be against something so much and then agree to it."

"You may be right that Katherine used compulsion on Damon, but I didn't think about it then. I was just happy that Damon was alright with my decision. Though, if Katherine used compulsion, then it means that Damon remembers it now."

"How come?" Elena asked.

"When a human becomes a vampire, then every erased memory comes back to them."

Elena thought that maybe this was the reason Damon had been so reluctant towards Katherine and Stefan. She could compel Damon not to go against her, and since she was dead now, he was holding a grudge against Stefan.

"Did Katherine compel him into becoming a vampire?"

Stefan looked away for a moment, then turned back to Elena. "Please, don't tell anyone about vampires."

Elena honestly doubted that anyone would believe her, but it still wasn't right. People were being killed and her best friend was getting hurt.

"I can't promise you anything. I don't even know if you're using compulsion on me or not." Elena crossed her arms.

"The pendant I gave you, it has vervain inside. It's an herb that prevents vampires from using compulsion on you. As long as you have it either on you or in you, you're safe. I will deliver vervain soon to the Town Council, my uncle Zach was going to do it," he looked down and sighed mournfully, "but he was unfortunately killed by Damon."

Elena felt sorry for Stefan, however, there was something that caught her attention. "Does the Town Council know about vampires?"

"Yes, the first Town Council knew about vampires, and it's been passed down from generation to generation ever since."

Elena couldn't believe it; her parents had been members. Did they know? What would they think if they knew their daughter was hanging out with a vampire?

"Please. I promise you, I will leave this town as soon as possible and take Damon with me, just give me time," he begged, "It went very bad last time the Town Council found out vampires were in town. They burnt twenty-seven of them, including Katherine."

"I'm really sorry about Katherine, but I can't promise you anything. I know you wouldn't hurt me, but this all is just too much. I think that until you leave, you should just stay away from me and please make sure Damon doesn't hurt Caroline again."

Stefan picked up a small ball of cloth he had hidden in the field and unravelled it, inside was a ring.

"Is that Damon's?"

"Yes, it's his daylight ring, I need to give it back to him."

"No, don't do it."

"I can't. Damon will take his revenge out on me by killing innocent people and mostly by hurting you."

Elena noticed the fear in Stefan's eyes.

"It's because I'm your friend, right?" Elena didn't see any other reason for Damon to hurt her, though he probably didn't need any reason at all to hurt her.

"It's one of the reasons."

Elena looked curiously at him. Did Stefan just imply that there were more reasons?

"Like I said, I need more time and then I promise, Damon and I will vanish from your life."

Elena still wasn't sure about this, but she agreed. "All right, I will give you one day. You will deal with Damon, give the vervain to the Town Council and then you and Damon will leave."

"All right, we will."

She smiled awkwardly before heading back to the car.

Stefan looked around one last time and sighed before he got back in the car with Elena and drove away.

* * *

"I'm so glad that Tyler broke up with me." Vicky danced around in the Salvatore's living room.

"Alright. I ate your little druggy friends but I didn't kill you so we could have a little fun, not so you could complain about your ex-boyfriend!" Damon shimmied his way over to Vicky and tried to get the hot chick to join him.

"Can you believe, when I broke up with Tyler in July, he tried to get me back. Then, when he finally did, he broke up with me just before the new school year started. He said that he had his own issues to deal with and didn't want mine." Vicky snorted.

"I wonder what issues could the king of brainless jocks have?" Damon actually felt that he had done favour to those jocks a favour when he killed their coach; maybe they would find some actual purpose in their pathetic lives.

"Jeremy is so sweet, he's so much better than Tyler." Vicky's voice droned on and on in Damon's ears.

"Elena's brother, right," he was barely listening to her anymore, "the one doin' all the drug deals."

"Sure, he can be aloof sometimes, but he's still sweet. What about you? Were you in love? I mean, you're so hot."

"I know," Damon loved when people said that, "and no, I've never been in love, and I'm glad that I wasn't, because it can totally brainwash people."

"Wow, you got some issues."

"Instead of talking, we should dance!" Damon grabbed her hand and spun her into him, he needed a distraction. Since Stefan took his daylight ring, he was trapped inside. Luckily, he had Vicky.

They danced their way into Stefan's room and Damon couldn't resist making a mess, just to piss him off. He reached for some papers to throw on the floor and noticed a picture of Katherine peeking out from underneath. He'd often thought about tearing the picture apart, his jealousy of her bond with his brother prompted him to do so, but he felt bad for Stefan, he had lost so much already.

"She's dead anyways." He muttered as he put the picture down and looked at Vicky, who was jumping on Stefan's bed. He hadn't decided yet what to do with her; he could compel her and let her go, or kill her... wait, she had his blood in his system.

* * *

"So, you think we shouldn't tell anyone about this?" Matt sat on the sofa in his best friend's house.

"I don't wanna make my life any weirder than it already is, so I think we should leave it," Tyler said.

"But my sister said-"

Tyler interrupted him, "Your sister was half-conscious, besides, she's a druggie." He saw that his friend was worried, "Listen, I talked to my dad and he just said it's adult business but he assured me that the Town's Council and the police will handle the cases of those attacks. Besides, your sister is fine, and that's what matters, right?"

"Yeah, you're right, but I still would like to have some answers. I mean, aren't you interested in this at all?"

"I am interested, but I also want to have a normal life. Mason said I could either carry on with my normal life despite the full moon problem, or, I could get myself into this crazy world and throw my normal life out the window. That was actually one of the reasons he didn't want to be part of the Town's Council."

"It's hard to call it normal with all these weird things happening."

"We can always try." Tyler took sip of beer. He silently thanked his uncle Mason for showing him that even though he was terrified, he could still live a happy life.

* * *

Jeremy browsed through his sketches while he lay down on his bed. He sighed, all he could think about was Vicky. He was still mad at her for what had happened at the cemetery, but that didn't make him stop loving her. He thought she could do better and he really hoped that she'd quit doing drugs like he planned to, maybe he would be able to convince her to do it.

He had to admit, he was glad Tyler was out of the picture. At the beginning of the school year he thought Tyler might try to get Vicky back but fortunately for him, he didn't. Instead, he decided to mock them, which was difficult for him to ignore since they used to be best friends. They used to show each other sketches, play football together and talk about chicks, but not anymore, not since over a year ago.

At first, he thought Tyler was being distant because of an accidental death of a friend at a party in the summer but, since then, his attitude has become worse and worse.

Jeremy sighed as he flipped a page, "If he wants to be a dick that's his problem, not mine."

* * *

As Elena and Stefan pulled up at her house, she noticed Vicky standing at the front door.

"Hi, Vicky." Elena wasn't very happy to see her; she was a bad influence on her brother.

"Hi." She was about to knock on the door but stopped and squinted her eyes, "God, this stupid sunlight."

"Is everything all right?" Stefan asked.

"No, my eyes hurt, this light is too bright. Ugh, my teeth hurt too. God!" She put her fingers in her mouth.

Stefan looked at her for a moment, a worried expression glossed his face.

"What's going on?" Elena asked.

"She's in transition."

Elena's eyes widened as she realized what Stefan meant. "She's becoming a vampire?" She whispered.

"Yes, once she drinks a human's blood, she'll turn."

"Human's blood," Elena muttered to herself, "Jeremy!"

At that moment, Jeremy opened the door.

Elena reminded herself that a vampire had to be invited in first. She noticed Vicky trying, and failing, to push her feet through the door, she hadn't been invited in, she could still stop her from being near her brother.

"Jeremy's busy; you should come another time, right Jeremy?" She wished she had a better excuse.

"What are you talking about, I'm not busy," Jeremy said, annoyed.

"Yea, he's not busy," Vicky smiled at Elena and turned back to Jeremy, "and can you let me in?"

"Jeremy, don-"

"Come in." It was too late. Vicky was invited inside.

Both Stefan and she followed her inside.

"Do you have any food, I'm hungry." Vicky went straight for the kitchen and opened the fridge, she took out as much food as she could carry.

"You must be really hungry." Jeremy concluded.

"You have no idea."

Elena and Stefan stood in the corner of the kitchen and watched Vicky devour her food.

"Doesn't she know, yet?" Elena kept her voice quiet.

"No, but she will, when she gets her memories back," Stefan said.

"I bet it's Damon's doing."

"Yeah, it must be." Stefan agreed.

"You said that she needs a human's blood, what if she doesn't get it?"

"She'll die."

Elena looked horrified; she had known her since she was a child. Growing up, they had spent a lot of time together since Vicky's brother, Matt, was her first love.

Stefan approached Vicky, who was sitting on the floor grimacing at her reflection in the kitchen window.

"You'll be fine," he said.

"What's wrong with her?" Jeremy asked.

"She's fine, don't worry." Elena hoped that her voice sounded convincing enough.

"She's not fine; we should call someone, like a doctor or Matt."

Stefan helped Vicky stand up. "Come with me, I'll help you."

"Why should she go with you?" Jeremy objected.

"It's fine. Stefan knows what he's doing," Elena said.

"Well, fine, but I'm coming too."

"No, you're not. You will stay here." The last thing that Elena needed was for her brother to hang out with a new vampire with an insatiable appetite for human blood.

"I'm not gonna stay here." Jeremy wasn't happy that Elena tried to keep him away from Vicky.

Stefan walked up to Jeremy and looked straight into his eyes. "You should listen to your sister and stay in the house."

Elena guessed he had used compulsion. In another case, she would definitely object it, but not in this one.

"Hey Vicky, where are you going?" Elena called, fed up with the whole situation.

"To the bathroom," she responded.

Jeremy left the kitchen and went to the living room.

Stefan and Elena stayed in the kitchen.

"I cannot believe this is happening. What's gonna happen to her? What will I say to Jeremy and Matt?" Elena could barely handle it, she couldn't imagine how her brother and Matt would react if they found out.

"Vicky's gone!" Jeremy shouted.

"Stay here, I'll find her." Stefan ordered.

This all happened too fast; first, she had found out that vampires existed, and now her friend's sister was about to become one. She wished there was something she could do but instead she could only wait. She paced back and forth, anxiously waiting for Stefan to return with Vicky. About thirty minutes had passed and she was about to call when the doorbell rang. She ran to the door thinking that was them, but she was wrong. Behind the door was Damon.

Elena tried to shut the door, but Damon pushed it open, walked inside and looked around.

"Judging from your look, I guess you already know the truth about me and my brother."

"Yes and you need to go." Elena's body trembled, she knew what Damon was capable of.

"Don't worry, I didn't come to eat you. I'm just looking for my brother. Do you know where he is?"

"He went looking for Vicky, who needs human blood to become a vampire, and it's all because of you." Elena looked disgustedly at Damon.

He brushed it off, "Trust me; I've done the girl a favour."

"A favour? You've turned her into a vampire without her permission. Only selfish and cruel people would do that." Even though, she was afraid of Damon, she was brave enough to let him know that what he had done was wrong.

"You're right we're selfish and cruel, and we don't care that maybe a human wants to live his normal human life instead of becoming a vampire."

"Elena, what's going on?" Jeremy came down the stairs.

"Nothing, just go to your room," Elena said.

"Yes," Damon walked towards him, "we are having…" he grabbed Jeremy's hand, "…a chat."

"Let him go!" Elena shouted, terrified.

Damon ignored her and kept his eyes on Jeremy, "Nice ring, where did you get it?"

"It was my dad's." Jeremy responded.

Elena remembered that Stefan had also been interested in this ring. She wasn't surprised, the ring looked impressive.

"I'm gonna go, but don't worry you will see me again. After all, I was invited in." Damon smirked and left.

Elena felt like she was finally able to breathe now that Damon had left. She hoped that he wouldn't come back, but unfortunately, he had been invited in.

* * *

On the hunt to find Vicky, Damon decided to check the forest first and it was a good thing he did it, or else he wouldn't have heard the gunshots. He ran in the direction it came from with his vampire speed.

Stefan lay on the ground, blood flowed from his chest. A man held a gun over him.

Damon rushed to the man and bit his neck without hesitation. "Look, the news guy." He commented as Logan fell. "Alright little brother," He hunched over Stefan and started to take the bullets out, which turned out to be wooden. "It seems like everyone in this town thinks they're a hunter now, and I'm not gonna be a vampire by myself." He took another bullet out of Stefan's chest, "Give me the ring."

Stefan took the ring out from his pocket and gave it to him, then pulled the last bullet from his chest and inspected it. "They're wooden, which means he knew. Too bad for him."

Damon slipped on his ring and turned to see Vicky drinking from Logan's neck.

"Vicky! No!" Stefan shouted.

"Oops, I guess our vampire population has just increased."

"Ugh, god," Stefan groaned.

"Hey, you should be happy. Our team has just gotten a new member," Damon smiled mockingly.

Stefan glared at him.

"Oh, come on. I don't understand why you guys are making such a big fuss! Her human life was pathetic! I bet she'll love being a vampire!"

"We're not a team," Stefan said and then he looked at Logan's dead body. "What should we do about the body?"

"Just leave it here. We have better things to do, right?" He grabbed Vicky's hand, "Alright, come on."

Stefan followed them as he saw no other choice.

However, during all the excitement, they didn't see the strange woman had been observing the whole situation from afar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you, smallstripes for editing this chapter for me.**

**Chapter 3**

Elena called Stefan on the phone as she walked to her car and squinted as the morning sun reflected off the hood. "How's Vicky doing?"

"She's calming down."

"Good. Jeremy keeps asking me about her and Matt's called too, I hate lying to them, Stefan."

"I know. I'll help her adapt."

"Thanks, I'm on my way." She hung up the phone and stuck her keys in the ignition and headed to the Salvatore's house.

Someone had to help Vicky adapt to being a vampire and Stefan seemed to be the best person for the job, but Elena doubted that Vicky would learn how to control herself in a short amount of time, same way she doubted that Damon would start respecting human life.

As Elena walked up the front step, Damon opened the door looking incredibly proud of himself. He didn't say anything, he just smiled teasingly as she stepped into the living room.

Vicky was sitting on the sofa, drinking something from a glass; which most likely was blood.

"This is really good; can I have more?" She licked her lips.

"You just need something to tide you over, for now," Stefan said.

"Come on," Damon sneered, "how is Bambi's blood going to be enough for her? She needs a real blood, human blood." He walked up to Vicky and gave her his glass. "Here's the real blood."

She drank all of it at once. "Mmm, it's much better, so can I drink human blood instead of animal blood?"

Damon chuckled.

"No," Stefan said firmly.

"She needs human's blood in order to survive. This blood that you gave her won't be enough and she will crave for more."

"She could hurt or even kill someone if we let her hunt. She almost has already."

"What happened?" Elena asked, concern on her face.

"Nothing interesting, our new vampire girl attacked some random citizen, but don't worry, he thinks he's just bad at using a razor." Damon smirked and turned back to Stefan, "and she doesn't technically need to kill in order to drink human's blood. There are three simple steps, which allow you to enjoy drinking the human's blood and not feeling guilty over someone's death. First, you snatch your victim, then you eat from them, and last you erase their memories. Snatch-Eat-Erase. See? Simple."

Vicky nodded in agreement.

"She can still hurt someone including people she cares about like her brother." Stefan didn't approve Damon's advice.

"I would never hurt Matty and speaking of him, I'll call him and let him know I'm fine." She took out her mobile phone from her pocket.

Stefan stood up from his seat. "I'm going to go deliver the vervain to the Town's Council, now. Maybe, this would stop you from hurting innocent people."

"Lucky for the Town's Council that I don't care about them and lucky for me, there's not enough vervain for every single citizen." Damon smirked.

Stefan shook his head.

"Are you going to go school, today?" Elena asked.

"No, I'm gonna stay here and make sure that my brother doesn't do anything stupid." Stefan glared at his brother.

"Me? When have I ever done anything stupid?" Damon put an innocent face.

"Vicky, just be careful, alright? Don't do anything until I get back. Especially don't listen to him." Stefan pointed gruffly at Damon.

Vicky giggled at what she assumed to be 'brotherly banter', little did she know they were serious.

"I wish I could stay longer but I need to go. Bye." Elena threw one last warning look at Damon, before she left.

* * *

"So girls, are you ready for the Halloween party?" Caroline sounded excited, which couldn't be said about her two best friends.

"Seriously, you guys really need to work on your Halloween spirit, and Bonnie, where did you get that necklace?" Caroline looked at the crystal on Bonnie's neck.

"Ah this, I got it from my grams yesterday; it's hideous I know. She told me it belonged to some ancestor."

"I actually like it; it's, err, unique and it will go perfectly with your Halloween costume!" Caroline took out a witch's costume and passed it to Bonnie.

Bonnie just stared in disbelief, "Seriously Caroline? A witch?"

Caroline liked to tease her about the possibility of her being a witch.

With all the craziness going on and Bonnie's immediate negative reaction when she touched Stefan, a vampire, Elena was beginning to think that maybe Bonnie was a real witch.

"Elena, I didn't get a costume for you. I wasn't sure which one would suit you best; but if you want, I can get a witch costume for you, too! Then we can all look alike!" Caroline suggested.

It would be hard to find the excuse not to go, but Elena decided to try. "I'm not going, sorry; I just don't feel in the party mood, y'know."

"There's no way that you are not going. You must-" Caroline was cut off by the school bell.

Elena smiled apologetically before heading off to class.

* * *

After school, Elena went back to the boarding house to talk to Vicky.

"Uhm, are you alone?" she asked when Vicky opened the door for her.

"No, Stefan and Damon are both in their rooms. Do you want me to get them?"

"I actually came to talk with you. May I?"

Vicky raised her eyebrow, but she agreed as she let Elena into the house.

"So, what d'you wanna talk about and please if it's another lecture telling me how I should behave as a vampire, then give up, coz I got enough from Stefan."

Elena bit her lip nervously and she wiped the sweat off her hands onto her jacket. "No, I just want to ask you a favour, nothing more."

"A favour, huh? Well, what is it?"

"I want you to not see Jeremy anymore. You are a vampire and you can easily hurt him, and I don't want him to get hurt."

"You hypocrite bitch."

"Excuse me?" Elena was completely taken aback. "Look, I just don't want my brother to get hurt and you may hurt him." Elena tried to convince Vicky, in vain.

Vicky suddenly grabbed Elena by the neck and hissed in her ear. "You played around with my brother for years, before you dumped him as if he was some worthless piece of trash and now you dare to lecture me about not hurting your brother?" Vicky mocked, "Y'know, I could easily break your neck in less time it takes to blink. And for your information, I'm going to see Jeremy whenever I want and if you try to stop me, then you can say goodbye to your life." Vicky dropped Elena and then left the room.

Elena gasped for air. If Vicky's grip had been any tighter, then she would most likely be dead.

Stefan walked into the living room and saw Elena sitting on the floor. "What happened?

"Vicky. I told her she can't see my brother anymore and she snapped."

"It's her emotions; they're heightened."

"She's become more impulsive than before. I'm afraid for Jeremy's and Matt's life."

Stefan helped Elena get up off the floor. "Don't worry, I won't let it happen. I'll keep an eye on her."

"Thank you." Elena smiled.

* * *

Jeremy lay down on his back in his bed, playing with the ring on his finger. He smiled when his phoned beeped; a text from Vicky asking if he'd like to go to the Halloween party with her. He hadn't planned on going, but would definitely go now since Vicky asked.

"Meet me there at 7." She wrote, "and don't tell Elena."

Jeremy wasn't surprised she'd say that; Elena had never been a big fan of her.

He checked his wristwatch. "Almost 5," he mumbled to no one but himself, "If I go now, Elena won't even see me."

"Where're you going?" Jenna was sitting by the counter. She held a cup of coffee in her hands.

"There's a Halloween party at the school."

"I thought you didn't like parties anymore. So, where's your costume?"

"Err, I don't have one, anyway, I need to go." He pressed the handle, when Jenna spoke again.

"You could wear your costume from last year, I'm sure it's somewhere in the wardrobe."

"Err, no, I'm fine." He quickly left before Jenna could stop him again.

He used to love Halloween and chose a costume for it. He remembered how he, Tyler and Matt had always planned which costume, they were going to wear. He missed those days. He couldn't understand why Tyler had broken their friendship up. He had asked Matt about it, but Matt always shirked from talking about Tyler's change of behaviour.

However, it didn't matter anymore. He was going to have a great time with Vicky and no one was going to ruin it.

* * *

"Where's Jeremy?" Elena asked anxiously as she searched the house for her brother.

"He left for the Halloween party." Jenna put her mug in the dishwasher and turned to face Elena, but she was already gone.

She stood at the doorway to Jeremy's room and was about to call him, but as she picked up her phone to dial, Stefan called her.

"We have a little problem."

"What is it?" she asked. She was already afraid what this 'little problem' could be.

"Damon thought it would be good to show Vicky how to use her vampire abilities and, well, she ran off. We don't know where she is right now."

Elena stayed silent.

"Elena, are you there?"

"Y-yeah, I am and I think I know where she went. Meet me at school, now."

"I'll be there."

Elena hung up and touched her neck, remembering how Vicky had almost strangled her. She only stood for a moment before she raced to put on her nurse costume from the year before, then ran out the door without a word.

* * *

"What do you mean you didn't find him?" Mayor Lockwood said angrily.

"We looked everywhere but there are no leads to his whereabouts." Sheriff Forbes watched Mayor Lockwood's face turn from disbelief to rage.

The members of the Town Council discussed the disappearance of the new reporter, Logan Fell, a fellow member of the council. Mayor Richard Lockwood was aware that Logan had gone after vampires and could possibly be dead.

"But what happened to the body?" Carol Lockwood, his wife, asked.

"I told the TV station that Logan took a few days off, but I'm not sure how long we can keep the truth away from people," Carol said.

"We received the vervain, at least we can defend ourselves." A small smile formed on the sheriff's lips.

They could defend themselves, at least. Richard had given some of the vervain to his son. Tyler wouldn't need it, since the compulsion wouldn't work on him, but he still could use the vervain as the weapon against the vampires or he could give it to his friend.

Carol wasn't aware of the gene that ran in her husband's family. Richard fortunately, didn't trigger that fatal gene. It was different for Tyler. He regretted that he hadn't warned him earlier. Maybe then, his son wouldn't become a werewolf.

* * *

Tyler stood in the middle of the dance floor with Bonnie and Caroline when he noticed Matt walk in wearing last years' costume. "Really? You couldn't have been a little more creative?"

Matt walked up laughing and waved as the girls left.

"Hey, glad to see you. I swiped us a treat." Tyler smiled and held up a bottle of whiskey.

"Well, why not." Matt smiled.

Tyler poured the whiskey into two of shot glasses and pushed one over to Matt, "Cheers." and they drank together.

"It's good stuff," Matt said.

"Of course, it is! Oh, I almost forgot, I have something for you." Tyler lowered his voice and looked around to make sure that nobody was listening. Next, he took something out of his pocket and passed it to Matt. "It's vervain, remember what I told you about it?" he whispered.

"Yeah, thanks." Matt took the vervain and hid it in his pocket.

"Just make sure, you always have it on you."

"Yeah, I will." Matt assured him. "Hey, it's Elena and Stefan. Elena!"

Stefan's face was more serious than usual.

Elena looked around nervously, scoping out the room.

"Did something happen?" Matt asked concerned.

"Uhm, my brother and Vicky are here together and I need to find them. Have you seen them?"

"I came here with Vicky but I don't know where she went, and I haven't seen Jeremy. Why do you need to find them, I thought you're all right with their relationship?" Matt said, surprised.

"I've never been all right with their relationship," Elena said firmly. "What costume Vicky's wearing?"

"A vampire-"

"Thanks." Elena was about to go when Matt stopped her.

"Tell me what's going on. You look so nervous; I know something's up."

It took a few seconds for Elena to respond, she had to think on her feet. "Of course I'm nervous; Vicky is with my brother and probably giving him right now."

Matt raised his eyebrow.

"I'm sorry to say these things about your sister, but I just want to make sure that Jeremy is alright."

"Do you want me to help you look for them?"

"No!" She looked at their confused faces, "I mean, thanks, but it's Okay, Stefan will help me find them. Don't worry."

Matt didn't look convinced. "I'm worried; I know my sister and I know she can do some stupid things."

"Look, Stefan and I will look for them and when we find them, I'll let you know, alright?" Elena said.

"Fine, but let me know, if anything happens."

Stefan and Elena rushed away to continue their hunt.

"Well, that was odd," Tyler said.

"You know Elena, she always worries about her brother and it's probably more intense when she knows Vicky's with him," Matt said.

"Yea, you're right. D'you want another shot?"

"Sure."

There was also something weird about Stefan in general. Tyler couldn't explain it, but since he had met Stefan, he smelt something unusual about him. His senses were heightened, so he was able to pick up some things and Stefan's smell was different from others. Maybe he had been wearing some weird kind of deodorant or maybe...

* * *

"I'm gonna go get another drink!" Caroline's perkiness was suffocating Bonnie.

"Sure," she watched her bounce out of view and scanned the crowd for Elena but saw no sign of her.

Bonnie turned around, ready to go home, and jumped a little as she was startled by a strange woman, with long brown hair, standing in front of her.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you," the woman said.

She looked too old to be a student. Was she a college student or maybe a new teacher? The school didn't hire a new history teacher, yet.

"That's a very beautiful crystal." The woman looked pointedly with her brown eyes at Bonnie's crystal.

Bonnie grabbed it on impulse, this woman made her anxious, she didn't trust her.

The woman smiled and left without saying a word.

* * *

Jeremy's back hit the side of a bus with a crash, normally it would hurt, but he smiled through it, for Vicky.

She ran her fingers through his hair and pressed her lips against his.

"I wish I always could be with you," his words were muffled by Vicky's lips.

She pulled away but kept her arms wrapped around him. "We can live forever and thus be together for the eternity."

"How, by becoming vampires?" Jeremy chuckled.

Vicky grinned and looked straight into Jeremy's eyes. "Exactly, wanna be a vampire with me?"

Jeremy knew she was either joking or high on drugs, whatever it was, he decided to humour her. "Yes," he grinned, "I will be a vampire with you." He felt amazing; Vicky told him that they could be together for eternity; it meant she treated their relationship seriously.

Vicky slid her arms from Jeremy's neck and bit her hand.

"Vic, what are you-" he was shocked when, without any warning, she put it into Jeremy's mouth and held him firmly, forcing him to drink from her. He could taste her blood; it didn't seem right.

"Jeremy!" Elena screamed as she rounded the corner to see Vicky trying to turn her brother.

Vicky took away her hand from his mouth and then quickly wrapped her hands around his neck.

Everything went black for him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you, smallstripes for editing this chapter for me.**

**Chapter 4**

Elena's eyes opened wide with terror as she watched Jeremy's body fall and hit the ground.

"Jeremy!" she screamed and ran to him; she put his head on her lap and caressed his hair. Tears streamed down on her face as she looked at Vicky with disgust.

Vicky looked proud of herself.

"Elena, we have to go, come on." Stefan reached out his hand to her.

"We can't leave him," Elena objected.

"We won't. We'll bring him to my house." Stefan grabbed Jeremy, "Let's go."

Elena was shaking, she was so scared. What would happen now? How would Jeremy adapt to a life as a vampire? First Vicky, now Jeremy, and who was going to be next? She felt overwhelmed by it all.

"Whoa, what have happened?" Damon asked.

Stefan quickly explained the situation to Damon.

"I see you're learning pretty fast, I'm proud of you." Damon grinned at Vicky who looked back smugly.

Elena wanted to say something, but she realized that there was no point. Damon was not going to change. She just wanted this day to finish or turn out to be some kind of nightmare, at best. On the contrary, this day seemed to get longer and longer.

"Elena," Matt called "Oh my god? What happened?" Matt stared at Jeremy's body hanging in Stefan's arms.

Why do they have to run into Matt and Tyler right now?

"Nothing, Matty. Jeremy just passed out, he had too much to drink," Vicky explained.

Elena hid her tears from Matt and Tyler.

"Do you need any help?" Matt offered.

"No, thank you, we'll be fine," Stefan responded.

"I'll see you later Matty."

"Again, this weird smell." Tyler wrinkled his nose.

Elena noticed the worried look on Stefan's face. "Did something happen?"

"No, nothing," Stefan answered.

However, Elena couldn't help but notice Stefan and Damon exchanging glances.

* * *

After they got back to the boarding house, Stefan put Jeremy down on the sofa.

"I'll get him some blood, he should be awake any minute," Stefan said.

Elena took Jeremy's hand in hers and felt his fingers moving, she stepped back and watched as her brother woke up, gasping for air.

"What happened?" he asked, confused. Jeremy looked around before his eyes met Vicky's.

"You… you fed me your blood and then you knocked me out."

"Actually, she killed you," Damon correct him.

Elena felt very anxious, her hands were shaking, her brother was about to become a vampire, what would happen if he couldn't deal with it? "Do you have to be so blunt, Damon?!" Clearly, Jeremy didn't realize what had happened.

"What the hell are you talking about, and where am I?" Jeremy asked.

Elena knelt next to her brother. "Jeremy, listen, I know all of this is very confusing for you, but I promise you, everything will be all right, you will be all right."

"Basically, Vicky turned you into a vampire," Damon said.

Jeremy burst out laughing. "What drugs are you taking?"

"It's true, Jeremy, vampires do exist and," she took a deep breath, "and you're one of them now."

Jeremy was no longer laughing. "No, that's impossible."

"It is, Jeremy." Vicky's face changed as if she was ready to feed.

Jeremy's eyes widened as he moved back.

Stefan approached him, holding a glass of blood. "Here, you need to drink it to complete the transition."

"Otherwise, you're dead," Damon added.

Jeremy's hands shook as he took the glass. He looked at it for a moment before he shifted his eyes to scan others. "How is this possible, how can vampires exist?"

"Hmm, good question, I'll answer it if I ever get an answer, now drink it." Damon urged him.

He slowly put the glass to his mouth and took a big gulp, he immediately grimaced and spat it out.

"Stefan, I know you're a big fan of forest animals, but he has to drink human's blood, oh," he turned to Jeremy, "and thank you for not getting the blood on the sofa."

"I gave him the human's blood, I don't understand." Stefan took the empty glass from Jeremy's hands.

Damon walked up to Jeremy and looked straight into his eyes. "Unbelievable, you're still human, but how?"

"What do you mean he's still human? I turned him exactly the same way you turned me." Vicky snapped.

Damon grabbed Jeremy's hand and looked at his ring. "It's the ring from your father, isn't it?" Jeremy tried in vain to take his hand back.

"So, Jeremy, can you tell us the history behind this ring? I mean there is a history, right?" Damon asked.

"Why should I tell you," Jeremy grunted.

"Well, maybe, because it's this ring that stopped you from becoming a vampire," Damon explained.

"How is that possible?" Elena looked puzzled. She knew this ring was inherited from their father and that it had a twin ring, which their uncle John currently owned. But what could a ring have to do with it?

"I remember how Johnathan Gilbert had the same ring, he used to brag about it, before I went back to fight in the Civil War, he said it protected him from the demons of the night," Damon said, clearly intrigued.

"I see; this ring must pass down through generations." Stefan looked at the ring, curiosity in his eyes.

"I guess you need to take this ring off so I can turn you into a vampire, this time for real," Vicky said.

"No!" Elena objected. "Jeremy, we're going home, now!"

"First, tell me about the vampires, and how our parents knew about them." Jeremy demanded.

"I promise you, I will answer all of your questions, but please, let's just go home."

Elena pleaded. She feared that Vicky could turn Jeremy into a vampire. There were Stefan and Damon who could stop her, even though Damon probably wouldn't move his finger to prevent it, and Vicky with her vampire speed could take Jeremy out of the room, before anyone could notice.

"You can answer me here," Jeremy demanded.

"Fine." Damon rolled his eyes. "I'll tell you the bed-time story about vampires."

Elena's mum and dad used tell her and Jeremy, all the stories about vampires. Who would have thought that vampires would turn out to be real?

Damon in short explained about vampires and their abilities. He also mentioned about the town council and its members.

"Wait our founding families: The Fell's, Forbes' and Lockwood's, they all hunt for vampires?" Jeremy asked with disbelief.

"Yeah, they should find a better hobby, don't you think?"

He ignored Damon and turned towards Vicky and asked her, "Who turned you?"

"That would be me," Damon smirked.

"Alright, Jeremy, you got your answers, now we really need to go." Elena's anxiety was increasing with every minute.

"But-"

"No buts, let's go." She ordered.

"Fine." He got up from the sofa, clearly not ready to leave,and followed Elena to the door. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow, by the way, does Matt know you're a vampire?"

"No." Vicky looked away.

* * *

The whole car ride home was silent, neither Jeremy nor Elena spoke.

When the car stopped in the driveway, Jeremy got up without a word and slammed the car door shut behind him.

Elena tried to talk to him, she waited patiently by his door for him to calm down, but there was no calming down for him, not yet, he was too angry about the secrets: about Vicky, the vampires, and his parents.

He understood why she kept those secrets, however, he wasn't ready to talk to her.

Jeremy didn't say a word to Elena on their way back, and he slammed his door in front of her, after they came back home. She tried to talk to him, in vain. He was still angry at her for keeping the truth about the vampires and Vicky.

Eventually, Elena gave up and went back to her room.

Jeremy sat down on his bed and sighed. He should be scared, he was just killed and revived by a magical ring, and there were vampires lurking around the town. Instead, he felt excited and he had so many questions. Did Tyler know? Maybe Tyler's parents had told him; he seemed off, maybe that was the reason.

Maybe Jeremy's parents had planned to tell him about the vampires and giving him this ring was the first step to it. His father's boxes were in the basement, maybe there was something about the vampires in them. He decided to look through them tomorrow, he felt too tired now.

He thought about what Vicky had said about turning him into a vampire. If he had to be honest with himself, he didn't feel like he wanted to become one. It just didn't seem right, especially since his father had left him a ring to protect him from them. With these thoughts, Jeremy fell asleep.

* * *

"Seriously? I told you I'd get you blood." The mysterious, brown-haired woman spoke to Logan as he fed on some woman.

"I was hungry, alright. I can't walk during the day because of that bloody sun," Logan complained as he dropped the dead body, "speaking of which, tell me how can I walk in a sun; you seem have no problem with it."

"First, you need to complete the task that I gave you," the woman said in a serious tone.

"Oh, you mean capturing Elena. I think I'll pass. You see, I kind of like her aunt, and kidnapping her niece would leave me in her bad books. Besides, why do you need me to capture Elena? If you want to kill her, you can do it by yourself without any effort; I already saw your strength."

She smiled slightly. "You're right, I could kill Elena without any effort. However, contrary to what you're thinking, Elena will stay alive and safe."

"Safe? I don't think she'll be safe with you, and what will you gain from having Elena, anyway?"

"I think the question you should ask is what you will gain from Elena." The woman smirked as Logan observed her, intrigued.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you, smallstripes for editing this chapter for me.**

**Chapter 5**

Stefan, Damon and Vicky stood in the living room and looked around. It was the middle of the night when they heard some noises coming from downstairs. In fact, some of their stuff was knocked over.

"Hey, I'm not in a mood to play hide and seek, so just show yo-" Someone tripped Damon and he crashed to the floor.

Soon, Vicky fell to the floor as well.

Stefan tried to focus his hearing on where the noise was coming from, but before he even noticed, he was down on the floor too and a familiar face hovered over him.

"Lexi? What're you doing here?" Stefan looked confused, yet happy to see his best-friend.

"What do you think? I came here to celebrate your birthday." Lexi helped Stefan to stand up and pulled him towards her for a hug.

"Oh yeah, it's my little brother's birthday."

"I guess it means a party," Vicky said.

"I don't even know who you are and we're already speaking the same language."

"Vicky." She offered her hand to Lexi.

"Lexi. So tell me Vicky, how were you turned?"

"Damon."

"Of course." Lexi gave Damon a look.

"I'm happy to see you, too."

Lexi ignored him and turned back to Stefan, "I think the party is a great idea. We should throw it here."

"I don't feel like I want a party."

"Oh, come on, Stefan don't be such a bore," Damon said.

"You only want this party to feed on people."

"Hey, a party is always a good place to catch a snack." Damon smirked.

"Fine, let's throw a party."

* * *

Jeremy, Jenna and Elena sat down for breakfast. Jeremy avoided any eye-contact with his sister, and ignored her when she spoke.

"What's up with you two?" Jenna noticed the weird behaviour between them.

"Nothing, don't worry, just siblings stuff." Elena assured her aunt.

Jeremy shook his head.

"Well, I hope you'll work it out, whatever that siblings stuff is." Jenna stood off her chair. "I need to go to the library. You've no idea how much work a college student has to do. I'll see you, later."

"Bye, Jenna."

After Jenna left, Jeremy thought it would be good to visit Vicky and see how she was doing.

"Jer, wait," Elena called him as he was about to leave the house. "I know you're angry with me for lying, but I did it to protect you. You're my brother and I would never hurt you, Jer."

"Fine, but promise me you'll never lie to me again."

"I promise." Elena smiled at her brother.

Jeremy returned smile. "So, are you coming with me?"

"To where?"

"Salvatore's house, and before you say anything," Jeremy noticed Elena opening her mouth, "I'm with Vicky and her being a vampire doesn't change anything. Besides it wouldn't be fair if you'd forbid me from seeing her considering you hang out with Stefan and Damon," Jeremy pointed out.

"I hang out with Stefan, not with Damon," Elena corrected him, then she added, "Vicky tried to turn you and she actually tried to strangle me, and what if she tried it again, and you end up becoming a vampire?"

"Vicky's just learning how to control herself as a vampire, and don't worry, I'm not planning on becoming a one any time soon."

Jeremy was a little terrified that Vicky had tried to kill his sister, but he didn't show it. He had already lost his parents, and he wasn't ready to lose his sister, either.

* * *

In the morning, Damon left the house to meet Caroline and asked her, or rather compelled her, to bring as many people as possible for Stefan's party.

Stefan wasn't happy about it though, he wanted to have a small party, but with Lexi, Damon and Vicky, it wasn't possible.

Stefan hoped that Damon would forgive him for what he had done to him in the past. He was probably a fool to do it, but it was his birthday, and a little hope wouldn't kill him.

Lexi and Stefan were talking to Vicky about their past when they heard the door bell.

Stefan went to open the door and saw Elena and Jeremy.

"Hi, I hope we aren't bothering you?" Elena asked, politely.

"Of course not, come in."

"Hey Stefan who-" Lexi stopped as she stared at, her jaw dropped in shock. "How? I thought..."

"This is my friend Elena, and her brother, Jeremy," Stefan responded quickly.

"Of course." Lexi shook her head, still a little stunned.

"Is something wrong?" Elena asked, confused.

"No, I'm sorry, I just mixed you up with someone. I'm Lexi."

"Elena."

The two girls shook hands and smiled.

"Vicky, I want to talk," Jeremy said.

"Sure." She smiled.

Stefan saw the unhappy look on Elena's face, but she didn't say a word.

* * *

Vicky and Jeremy went to one of the bedrooms. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him passionately.

He felt her hand on his ring and he pushed her away. "What're you trying to do?"

"Come on Jer, take off this ring, you know you can't become a vampire while you wear this."

"I don't want to."

"What?" Vicky looked at him in disbelief.

"Look, I thought about it and I'm not ready for it, and if I need to be honest, I don't think I ever will be."

"So, you're breaking up with me," Vicky concluded.

"No! I'm just saying I don't want to be a vampire, but it doesn't mean I want to break up with you."

"I love you, Jer."

Jeremy smiled on hearing those words; it was the first time Vicky said she loved him.

"And that's why, I think we should break up, because it'll be hard to be with you knowing that someday, you'll leave me or that I may hurt you."

"But," Jeremy tried to come up with an excuse.

"Trust me, it would be better this way."

Nothing came to Jeremy's mind. She was right; she was a vampire and he was a human, and it would be harder by every day for them to be together.

"Alright," Jeremy agreed and quickly left the room. He passed the others without a word and went back home.

"I should go." Elena followed him.

"Hard break up?" Lexi put her hand on Vicky's shoulder.

"You have no idea. Luckily, there's a party."

* * *

"Are you serious?" Matt stared at Tyler, shocked.

Tyler just told him that his sister, Stefan and his brother might be vampires.

"Yea, Stefan, probably his brother, and your sister, Vicky; we think they're all vampires," he paused, "I've never met a vampire before so I'm not one hundred percent sure, but their scent is different from others, it's much stronger, so I think they might be."

Matt couldn't believe this; his sister was a vampire, he bet it was Stefan and Damon's doing.

"Did you tell your parents about it?" Matt asked.

"Do you want me to tell my parents about Vicky?"

"No," he responded, "but we should tell your parents about Stefan and Damon."

"If I tell them then Stefan and Damon might tell them about Vicky."

"You're right, but we should do something. Stefan and Damon can't walk around turning people. How do we know Vicky's the only person they turned? They probably even killed people."

"Don't worry I-," Tyler's phone beeped, "I've got text from Caroline," Tyler said as he went though the message. "It's Stefan's birthday today and there's a party tonight at his house."

Tyler noticed Matt's worried look. "I have an idea, we'll go this party, you'll talk to Vicky and find out what exactly happened, and then you can decide what to do."

"Alri- Wait I think Elena might know, she spends all her time with Stefan and she was acting weird at the Halloween party."

"Well then you can talk to Elena too. Whatever happens, I've got your back."

"Thanks."

* * *

By eight o'clock the Salvatore's boarding house was full of people and alcohol. Stefan could swear he didn't know half of these people, however, everyone seemed to have a good time.

He walked up to Lexi and Vicky who were laughing together.

"I see you two became friends pretty fast."

"Yes, this girl rocks." Vicky grinned.

"You do too."

"I'm happy you two get along. Lexi has always been good with people, no matter if they're a human or a vampire."

"Happy Birthday." Elena walked up just as Lexi and Vicky walked away.

"Thank you."

She gave him a hug.

"Wow! That party looks amazing," she praised.

"Well, you know Lexi, she's a party person. So, is Jeremy here?"

"Nope, he decided to stay at home and dig out some of our dad's old stuff."

"Elena, excuse me, can we talk?" She turned to see Matt looking serious.

"Of course," Elena responded.

"I'll leave you two alone." Stefan was tempted to stay and eavesdrop but decided that he shouldn't interfere, at least not now.

Matt struggled to find the right words, his lips trembled and he stared at her intensely.

"Matt, what is it?" she asked, concerned.

"Is...is Vicky a... vampire?" he uttered.

Her eyes widened, she hadn't expected this. How had Matt found out? She was about to respond when someone interrupt her.

"Elena."

"Logan. When did you return from your holiday?" Elena was surprised to see him here.

"Just today," he responded.

"I'll go." Matt left and disappeared into the crowd.

Elena had to talk to him, she knew how Matt must be feeling. There had been a moment where she had felt exactly the same way when she had thought Jeremy had become a vampire.

"Is Jenna here?" Logan asked.

"Sorry, but no."

Logan sighed with resignation. "I heard about this party, I hoped Jenna might be here."

Elena smiled sympathetically at him. He seemed like a nice guy, and she hoped Jenna would give him a second chance.

"Anything I can do?"

"Yes, actually there is."

* * *

Stefan was having a surprisingly great time. He, Damon, Lexi, Vicky and some of his classmates were playing pool and Damon was on his best behaviour, Stefan actually felt like he had a brother again; he only hoped this feeling would last.

"Hey Matty, do you want to join?" Vicky asked.

Matt looked at Vicky as he saw her for the first time.

Stefan figured out that Matt must have found out about vampires, probably from Tyler.

"Uhm, where's Elena?" Stefan asked.

"She's with Logan."

"What? No way." Damon opened his mouth in shock.

Stefan, Damon and Vicky exchanged glances, they knew what Logan being with Elena meant. Someone had turned him into a vampire.

Damon shrugged, just as clueless as they were, "Wasn't me."

Matt grabbed Vicky's hand. "Wait."

"Lexi, can you please stay here and watch over the party, Damon and I need to go look for Elena," Stefan asked.

"Of course, don't worry."

"I don't get it. I thought this guy was dead." Damon complained.

"Apparently, he's not. Can you hear them?"

"No, they're not here."

"It's my fault. I should have told Elena that Logan was dead."

"Hey, we'll find her, don't worry." Damon assured him.

* * *

As Elena came to, she slowly opened her eyes, her vision blurred, she could hear an engine running and other car noises. What was she doing in a car? She struggled to remember and her memories slowly came back to her.

Logan had asked her if they could talk outside since the music was so loud, but once they got outside, everything went black.

She realized that Logan must have knocked her out. "Let me go!" she shouted.

"Oh, you're awake."

"Where are you taking me?"

"To the place where I'll exchange you for something very useful to me." Logan responded.

Elena breathed heavily, her body shook with fear. "You're a vampire." Had Damon turned him, too or maybe someone else.

"Yes, I am, and we're here." Logan stopped the car and looked through the window. "Hmm, she's not here, yet." He turned to Elena and pulled her out of the car. She tried to fight back when he pressed her against the car.

"Beha-"

Elena watched in horror as his body fell forward and hit the ground, there was a wooden stake in his back. She quickly moved out of the way and looked around, but there was no one around.

"Oh my god." She could barely breathe, she didn't know what was going on but she knew she had to get out of here, fast.

She got back into the car, fortunately the keys were left in the ignition, and she drove away. If someone was coming to get her, she better not stay there any longer.

On her way back, she saw Stefan and Damon so she pulled the car over and got out.

Both of them sighed with relief.

"Thank god, you're okay. What happened? Where's Logan?" Stefan asked after he hugged Elena.

"Logan's dead, someone killed him with a stake but I have no idea who, I didn't see anyone else there."

She explained everything to them; they were just as shocked as she was.

"So, we have a new woman-vampire and a vampire-hunter in town. Well Stefan, I guess we've got work to do," Damon concluded.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you, smallstripes for editing this chapter for me.**

**Chapter 6**

Matt and Vicky stood in one of the bedrooms, he stared at her and struggled to find the right words. After a moment he just asked, "Are you a vampire?"

"Yes, I am."

Matt opened his mouth slightly, his heart beat increased.

"How did you find out?" Vicky looked scared.

"It was Damon and Stefan wasn't it, they turned you."

"Yes, it was Damon, but it's not what you think; they're good, Stefan doesn't even drink human blood, he only drinks animal's blood."

"Stefan may be good, but there are still vampires that kill people."

"Matty, I know it's hard to accept this but this is a vampire's nature. We're predators and there's nothing we can do." Her eyes sad. She tried to console her brother, she wanted him to understand.

"Have you killed anyone?" The question escaped from his mouth. He didn't know if he wanted to know the answer; if he could handle it.

"No, not yet, but I will."

_I will_, those words echoed in his head. His sister sure was a druggie, but not a killer.

"Have Damon or Stefan turned more people into vampires?"

"As far as I'm aware, no. Not here, at least."

"Look, I like my life, it's not perfect but it's still good. If I let vampires into my life, then it'll become a mess and I don't want it to happen." He swallowed, fighting the tears that threatened to fall, "but, I don't want to worry about people being killed or turned into vampires," he shed a few tears, "I-I think it would be better if you leave town, Stefan and Damon too."

Vicky glanced sadly at Matt for a moment. "I'll leave if you want me to, but I don't know about Damon and Stefan." She paused and looked away. Matt was about to speak when Vicky continued, "It doesn't depend on me, but please, Matty, even if they stay, don't get involved. You said it yourself, you don't want vampires into your life."

"I should get going now. I guess this is goodbye."

Vicky started to walk towards Matt, but he stepped back, "Maybe, in the future, I'll be alright with what you are." After those words, he left the room, tears rolling down on his cheeks.

* * *

There were less people in the boarding house when Elena, Damon and Stefan came back. It seemed like the party was almost over. Only a couple party people left for Damon to chase away.

"Where have you been?" Caroline asked as she and Bonnie approached Elena.

Elena came up with the lie, and told them not to worry. She hated lying to them, but sometimes, she didn't have a choice.

"We'll talk, later." Bonnie said, she could tell something was wrong, "come on Caroline."

Caroline, still curious, fought to stay, "No, I want to know where-"

"Caroline, let's go." Bonnie cut her off and steered her away.

Elena knew Bonnie didn't believe her, maybe, she should just tell her the truth? After all, she was her best friend. The only thought that kept her from telling the truth, was the fear that it may be dangerous information for Bonnie to know, and she wouldn't be able to handle it if she got hurt because of her.

"What happened?"Lexi asked

Elena sat on the sofa, her head still throbbing after Logan had knocked her out.

"Here." Stefan handed her an ice pack.

She pressed it lightly where it hurt and listened as they explained everything to Lexi and Vicky.

"Do you know what Logan wanted to exchange you for?" Vicky asked.

"No, he didn't say," Elena shook her head and winced as she did so, "I don't have anything valuable, so I've no idea what he wanted to exchange me for unless that woman wants me dead for some reason."

"If that was the case, wouldn't it be better for that woman to kill you by herself? It doesn't take long for a vampire to kill someone," Lexi said.

"Besides, it doesn't explain what Logan would gain from handing you over," Stefan added.

"Yes, what would our dear news reporter guy gain from it," Damon mocked. After a minute, he muttered something under his breath.

Elena couldn't hear him, unlike the three other vampires.

"No way, what?" Stefan was confused.

"Wait, you know what this woman could offer Logan?" It was obvious he knew more than he let on. "If you know something, I need to know it too."

"Uhm, no, it was just a ridiculous thought that already vanished from my head." He smiled.

"If someone had told me that vampires were real a month ago, then I would have thought it was ridiculous, but now I'm ready to believe in all ridiculous things."

"Trust me, this is even more ridiculous than vampires being real."

Indeed, Damon didn't seem to believe whatever he had thought of, but Elena was still curious what it was and if it could be true. What could some woman want from her? Would she send more vampires after her? Elena nervously bit her lip, she was lucky this time, but what about the next time? What if that woman decided to threaten her family and friends?

"There's another problem," Vicky said.

"Perfect, we love problems." Damon smiled.

"Matt knows about us being vampires, he wants us to leave town."

There was a moment of silence before Damon spoke, "Well, there's a vampire hunter, so it would be reasonable to leave, but I don't like when people tell me what to do. Besides," he looked at Stefan, "we can't leave town when we know your life's in danger."

"I appreciate it, but maybe it's better if you leave. There's the vampire hunter, and there's the Town Council, so I should be safe."

"First of all, you know nothing about that hunter, and second of all, that woman can create ten more vampires and kill everyone in the council."

"Damon's right. They can't ensure you one hundred percent protection, but we can."

"And don't worry, I'll take care of Matt," Damon added.

"You better stay away from Matt," Vicky warned him.

"Yes, you don't go near him, I'll talk to him." She knew Damon's way of taking care of people meant killing them, and she couldn't let that happen to Matt.

"Better tell him to mind his own business."

"You just stay away from him. I'll convince him not to tell anyone about vampires." She also wanted to know how he had found out.

"I think it's time for me to go," Lexi got up from the sofa, "I don't have a daylight ring and it's night, so it's the perfect time."

"Are you leaving already? Can't you stay a little longer?" Stefan asked her.

"I wish, but I told my boyfriend I wouldn't be long," she hugged Stefan, "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too."

Lexi turned to Damon, "You better behave."

"What do you mean? I always behave."

She rolled her eyes.

"I should also get going, I told Matt I'd leave," Vicky informed them sadly.

"Are you sure? You just became a vampire, you still need a time to adapt." Stefan looked concerned.

"Well, if you need to adapt to a vampire life, then I can help you," Lexi offered.

"I wouldn't want to be your problem."

"You wouldn't be." Lexi smiled at her.

"Yes, Lexi's great at helping vampires." Stefan assured her.

"Alright, I'll go with you."

Lexi hugged Stefan again, "Take care of yourself," she turned to Elena, "you, too."

"I will, take care of yourself too."

"Elena, say goodbye to Jeremy from me," Vicky asked.

"I will."

After their last goodbyes, the two girls walked out of the house.

* * *

Jeremy found lots of interesting things in the basement, like his father's journal and his ancestor's journal too, Johnathan Gilbert. His father's journal was from the time when he was younger, he described the times when he had been practising medicine, and when he and his brother had been going hunting in the forest. Even though it was nice to read about his father when he was younger, he still wished to find something more. However, there was more in his ancestor's journal.

When Jeremy was reading, it seemed like Johnathan was telling a scary tale about vampires. Jeremy came to the conclusion that his ancestor had thought that all the vampires should be dead.

_September 1864_

_I was relieved that no vampires could threaten the lives of the inhabitants of this town anymore. Unfortunately, I still met one even though we had worked so hard to kill those monsters. I saw him near the church where we had burned all the vampires to ashes, he stared at me with the face of a demon, ready to kill me. I had never seen him before, I was shocked, paralysed with fear._

_"All vampires were supposed to be dead,"I uttered._

_"Of course they're supposed to be dead, after all, I wanted them to be dead."_

_Those were the last words I had heard from that monster before it killed me._

It was the last entry of the journal. Jeremy didn't find more journals, but he doubted there was any more. Johnathan Gilbert must have been wearing the magical ring that protected him from a super natural death, otherwise he couldn't have written this. He was also sure that his ancestor had more things to say, and he wished he could read about them.

* * *

"So," Stefan picked up another empty party cup and tossed it in the garbage bag he carried, "what's your ridiculous thought about the whole Logan issue?" He wondered if Logan's body was already found or maybe that hunter had taken care of it.

"That?" Damon sat on the couch, drinking bourbon as he watched Stefan clean. "It's so ridiculous that it's not even worth mentioning."

"What if it isn't? It's about Elena's life and every bit of information would be helpful."

"Okay, tell me, what does Logan really need right now?"

Stefan stared at the mess blankly before he realized, "Something to help him to walk during the day. Do you think that woman offered him a daylight ring? It still doesn't explain what she wants with Elena."

"I did the maths about how Elena could fit into the equation, but after I realized how impossible it was, and only fools would believe it, I threw it away."

"What're you talking about?"

Damon got up and finished his drink. "Nothing that you should worry about." He put his empty glass on the table and smiled. "By the way, when are you going to tell Elena that she's your dead girlfriend's doppelganger?"

"I don't think you should worry about that,"Stefan sighed and tossed another party cup into his bag, "She's got enough on her plate, I don't want to add to it."

"Just remember brother," Damon patted his shoulder, "she'll find out eventually."

* * *

The brown-haired woman grunted when she saw Logan's dead body lying on the ground.

"Damn it. I shouldn't choose a novice for this job." She muttered to no one but herself.

The woman pursed her lips together. She glared at the body one last time before she returned to her car. She tightened her fist thinking about whether it was Damon or Stefan who killed Logan, or maybe someone else.

She decided she would take the matter into her own hands. However, she didn't know anything about Stefan and Damon aside from them being brothers and vampires. She couldn't risk being captured by them.

"I think it's time to ask my old friend."

Her friend was over one hundred years old, so he had more chance of succeeding than Logan. There was also a chance that he knew the location of the person she had to deliver Elena to. She hoped everything would work out and that she would finally be free to do what she wished to do.

* * *

**I'll upload the chapter 7 tomorrow. Reviews and constructive criticisms are welcome. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you, smallstripes for editing this chapter for me.**

**Chapter 7**

"...but you all can call me Rick."

Alaric Saltzman, the new history teacher, seemed to be nicer and not as strict a Mr. Tanner, who had liked to ask questions and humiliate the students. Elena guessed that Mr. Saltzman wanted to make a first good impression, however, her mind wasn't in the classroom all the time.

She wondered who that woman was who had wanted her kidnapped and if she was going to come back for her. What if that woman got desperate enough to use Jeremy or Jenna to get to her? She shivered at the thought, she didn't want her family more involved than they already are. Aunt Jenna was already in a bad mood due to the unexpected visit of Elena's and Jeremy's uncle, John Gilbert. She was never fan of him, and Elena had to admit, he wasn't her favourite either.

Elena's uncle possessed a Gilbert ring, just like Jeremy, and he most likely knew about the vampires too, she only hoped he wouldn't find out about Stefan and Damon. She was stressed out enough about Matt, she had tried to talk to him yesterday, but no avail. He was in the classroom today, but he had been avoiding making eye-contact with her. She had to talk to him. She couldn't let him reveal to anyone what Damon and Stefan were.

As the school bell rang, Mr. Saltzman told them to read a chapter from their history textbook, his eyes were focussed on Elena as he spoke; at least it seemed that way to Elena, maybe he just looked in that direction.

Elena turned to the seat next to her, where Bonnie sat. She had dark circles under her eyes and covered her mouth as she yawned, she had even fallen asleep during class.

"I didn't expect my first lesson to be that boring," Alaric said.

Elena glanced worryingly at her friend.

"I'm fine," Bonnie muttered.

"Matt, wait!" Elena called after Matt who was about to leave the classroom. "I'll talk to you later, ok," then she chased after Matt, who was already in the hallway.

"I tried to call you."

"I know." He looked at the students leaving the classroom and commented, "Weird that Stefan didn't come to school today."

"Yeah, he and Damon are trying to figure out who turned Logan and who killed him."

Matt's eyes widened. "Logan was a vampire? I heard in the morning news he died, but-" A look of realization hit his face, "I bet it was Damon's doing."

"No, it wasn't."

"I guess I did you a favour," he muttered.

"A favour? What favour?" Elena only hoped that this 'favour' wasn't what she thought it was.

"I need to go. I'll see you later."

Matt vanished in the crowd before Elena could say anything. She took out her phone and dialled Stefan's number.

* * *

Damon wanted to stay at home with a bottle of bourbon, but no, he had to follow Stefan to the crime scene. He didn't see a point; it wasn't like the woman who had used Logan to kidnap Elena would show up. The same applied to the hunter who had killed Logan.

"Thank you for not ruining my birthday."

Damon kept his hands on the steering wheel, "Don't mention it."

"I was hoping that maybe we-" Stefan began.

"That maybe we'll find out who that woman who is trying to get Elena is. Yeah sure, it will make my life more interesting."

"Yeah," Stefan's eyes fell on his lap, disappointment in his voice.

Damon guessed that Stefan wanted to start his millionth apology. However, he didn't want to hear them. He felt that if his brother would apologize to him now, then he most likely would forgive him. After one hundred and forty five years, it could get boring to make his little brother's life miserable for eternity. But, if he would say it out loud that he would forgive him, then Stefan would expect him to behave like a good vampire. Damon definitely wasn't going to resign of something that made his life fun.

As they were getting closer, they noticed the police at the crime scene.

Damon grunted. "I thought the police would be gone already, why are they still here?" He pulled the car over.

"I don't know, just pretend to be surprised."

They got out of the car and walked towards Sheriff Forbes and the five police officers investigating the crime scene.

"Sheriff, what happened?" Damon's eyes wandered to the spot where Logan's body had been lying.

"A murder. Logan Fell was killed yesterday."

A phone started to ring.

"Sorry, it's mine," Stefan said.

Damon noticed a slight nod between Sheriff Forbes and another officer. He reacted fast and used his vampire speed to grab the sheriff by her throat.

The sheriff dropped a syringe the moment Damon grabbed her.

Unfortunately, it was too late for Stefan. He screamed in agony as a syringe of vervain was injected into his body.

"Let us go or I'll rip her apart," Damon hissed through his teeth at the police officers who pointed their guns at him and Stefan.

It must've been Matt who had told the police. Damon swore he was going to find him and kill him in the slowest, most painful way he could think of, but first, he had to deal with this troublesome situation.

"You monsters turned Logan into one of you, and then killed him," Liz uttered.

Damon could hear her heart beating fast.

"N-No, it wasn't us." Stefan gasped. "It was some woman, and – she – she turned Logan to use him to get Elena. We want to protect Elena."

"Why should we believe you?" Liz asked.

"I believe them."

Damon heard an unfamiliar male voice come from somewhere behind him.

The man passed by Damon and stood in front of him. He glanced at him with his blue eyes, full of curiosity.

"Who're you?" Damon raised an eyebrow.

"John Gilbert, Elena's uncle. Well, I can't prove they didn't turn Logan into a vampire, but I can prove that they didn't kill him. It was my good friend who did it." A smile played on his lips.

Damon gaped at him.

* * *

Stefan didn't answer any of Elena's calls and it made her worry. What if Matt had told police? After he had vanished during the break, she couldn't find him and when the second lesson started, he went to his seat and continued to avoid eye-contact with Elena.

"N-no," Bonnie whispered. She was resting her head on her elbows and had her eyes closed.

Elena looked at her friend and poked her.

Bonnie woke up. She flinched and looked up at Elena, terrified, then grabbed her book and bag and headed for the door. "I'm sorry," she mumbled to the teacher as she left the classroom.

Elena ran after her, eyes filled with concern. "Bonnie, what's wrong?"

"I've been having nightmares."

"Can I help you somehow?" It pained Elena to see her best friend in that state.

"No, I don't think so, but I would like to show you something, come with me."

They walked out of the school building. Elena kept her arms near her sides as the wind played with her hair.

"What is it? Why did you bring me here?"

"You're my best friend, and best friends shouldn't have secrets between each other, right?"

Elena nodded. She wasn't sure where this conversation was going. They stood quite far from the school near some trees, she doubted anyone would see them from a window.

"There's a wind, but it's not very strong, right?" Bonnie pointed out.

Elena nodded, confused, and looked down at the leaves that barely hovered over the ground.

A little smile appeared on Bonnie's face before her gaze turned downwards and she raised her hand.

Elena's eyes widened as she watched one of leaves hover over the ground just under Bonnie's palm, and they became even wider when all the leaves on the ground rose up into the air and danced around them. She turned around and looked surprised at Bonnie, she let a short laugh of amazement.

"I'm a witch. Just like my grandma said." She let the leaves fell.

"You're really a witch?" Elena had thought about the possibility before, but seeing proof of it still astonished her.

Bonnie nodded, smiling brightly.

Elena ran and hugged her friend, "What's about your nightmares?"

"They seem so real, my ancestor, Emily, keeps showing up in them and she tells me over and over again, 'She must die', or 'She cannot live'. I don't know who she's talking about, but," Bonnie's eyes flickered in fear, "I'm afraid my dreams won't stop unless that girl dies, but I'm also afraid something horrible will happen if she lives."


End file.
